Kendra
by Avs66
Summary: Kendra likes Evan!


I do not own!!!! ( I REALLY wish I did, though!)

CHAPTER 1

Lucy and Kendra both stuck their straws into the low-fat shake that Lucy bought them. Kendra guessed it was kind of an "I'm sorry" gift for the way she had been acting over the past few months. Kendra accepted the tasty apology.

"So, how are things going with you and Brett?" Lucy asked.

"Actually, we broke up. We didn't feel it anymore."

"Oh?"

"I like someone else now."

"Who?"

"You won't believe me."

"Come on, Ken, we're best friends! We tell each other everything! I told you I liked Malcolm!" Lucy whined.

Kendra caved. "Oh, all right, fine. I like Evan."

Lucy gasped. "Really?"

"Yup!" Kendra got a dreamy look in her eyes. "He's so funny, and he's the one who brought this whole school together. He's so cute, you have to agree! And," Kendra put one hand under her chin, thinking, but looking as if she was in a daze, "wouldn't we just look adorable together?"

Lucy sighed. "I hate to break it to you, Ken, but he likes Patrice!"

Kendra's eyes darkened. "Well, then we'll just have to fix that, won't we!"

Lucy got an evil- looking grin on her face. She just loved drama. "Oh, sure, Ken, I'll help you get him to love you!" Lucy stirred the shake.

Kendra hugged her friend from over the table. "Thanks, Luce, you're the best!"

Lucy grinned. "I know! Now, let's go to True Religion, then Juicy, then Ella Moss. We're not stopping until we find you a hot new outfit! Nothing says "notice me" like skinny jeans and a brand- new Juicy jacket!"

_It's times like this where I'm reminded how I have the best BFF in the whole wide world! _Kendra grinned and pulled out her credit card. "Let's go!"

CHAPTER 2

Kendra was walking out the front door, carrying 7 shopping bags. Lucy was walking behind her, carrying an additional 5. All were Kendra's.

Kendra was feeling a bit conceited, because all she was talking about was her crush. Always being the fair type, she asked Lucy, "So, did you finally tell Malcolm you like him?"

Lucy scrunched up her nose. "Nah, I don't think he likes me back, so I'm not gonna bother."

"Oh, Lucy, that's not fair! You're helping me with Evan, I should be helping you with Malcolm!"

"Nah," Lucy replied. She was too exhausted to take advantage of Kendra at that moment.

"Oh, Lucy, are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, ok, but let me know if you need any help!"

"'Kay. I gotta go. I'll call you at our normal time- 7:30."

"Ok, see you later!" Kendra took her 5 bags from Lucy, then strolled out of the mall.

…………….

As usual, at exactly seven- thirty, Kendra's cell phone rang. She picked it up after the first ring. "Hello?

"GUESS WHAT? AM I AWESOME, OR AM I AWESOME?" Lucy's voice was excited.

"What, what? Tell me before you explode!"

"You are going to LOVE me- ok. Ready? Ok. I got you a study date with Evan!" Lucy squealed.

"You WHAT?"

"I know, I'm awesome, right?"

Kendra didn't even bother telling Lucy how conceited she was being. She was too excited. "Lucy, you're amazing!"

She could almost hear Lucy's grin from over the phone. "Thanks!"

"So why? Where? How? When?

"Why? I'm your best friend. Where? His house. When? Friday night. How? I talked to him, said a few white lies, and BOOM! You got a date!"

"Oh, Lucy, you are AMAZING!"

"Well what are friends for?"

"Awwww… !"

"So. We. Have. To. Go. SHOPPING AGAIN!"

Kendra clapped her hands together quickly. "Yaaaay! Shopping!!!"

"So, how about tomorrow?"

"We have cheerleading practice. It's Monday, remember?"

"Ahhhh, we can ditch!"

"I'm CAPTAIN!"

She could hear Lucy cringed at the memory of Kendra beating her out at captain. Lucy hated reliving it- the coach posting the list on the gym door, her going to school early to check it out, Kendra standing there, grinning like mad, Lucy's eyes filling up with tears as she saw her name wasn't in the captain slot, Kendra pretending to look upset but not hiding it very well, Lucy running to the girl's bathroom to hide before her tears went down her face. Lucy was not a sensitive one, but she worked REALLY hard on that cheer. She thought she had it. But she didn't. (Lucy told Kendra everything.)

"Yeah, yeah, how could I forget?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should've known not to bring that up!"

"Oh, never mind that. How about Tuesday?"

"Can't. Charlotte's coming over to review the cheer. You know she's a little bit of a slow- learner."

"Wednesday?"

"Nope. Hanging out wi-"

"Oh, just forget it. I tried to help you but I guess you are too busy to repay me by shopping. I didn't want to seem mean but I also set up the shopping trip to pick a new outfit to impress Malcolm with but never mind. I'll go myself."

"But, Luce-"

"Never mind. Bye." She heard a _click_ at the other end and knew Lucy had hung up.

Kendra lay on her bed, wondering what she'd done wrong. She figured it'd be best if she did what normally worked- letting Lucy have some time alone. Sooner or later she had to apologize. Until then, she'd have to wait. She raided her closet for anything burnt- coral colored. She read on some website that every birthday had a certain color. Hers was Feb. 6th so therefore her color was violet. Evan's was October 19th so his color was burnt- coral. She hoped that if he saw her in his birthday color he would find some sort of connection between the two of them. She found a tank- top that was burnt coral, but the style was so last season. Man, she wished Lucy wasn't so moody; she could've used a nice shopping trip right now!

CHAPTER 3

Sure enough, Kendra found a note in her gym locker from Lucy. It was an apology letter. Ever since Evan turned the school upside-down, Lucy had realized to be popular, you had to be nice. She changed a lot, but she still had her moments of old- Lucy. However, this was the new Lucy, speaking in the letter. She decided to go and ask Lucy if they could reschedule their shopping trip. She needed something burnt coral and Lucy needed something for Malcolm.

"Hey, Lucy! Do you wanna do the shopping trip on Thursday?"

"Ummm… if you're not busy!"

"Nope! Nothing but going on a shopping trip with my best friend!"

"Sure, Ken!"

" 'Kay, perfect! See ya in science!"

…………………..

All day, Kendra was envisioning the perfect scene. She'd be wearing her brand – new burnt- coral outfit. Evan would be sitting on the couch when she walked in. Then, he'd see her, staring at her gorgeousness. She'd walk in and sit on the couch next to him. He'd put his arm around her, and she'd lean closer. She'd be asking him a problem and BOOM! He'd kiss her because he just couldn't take it anymore. He'd dump that train wreck, Patrice, and life would be perfect. Well, after Lucy got Malcolm it would be perfect.

After science, Lucy told her all of the details.

"So, I told him you were struggling in math, (his best subject, of course!) And he agreed! Well, it was a bit harder than that, but whatevs!"

Kendra threw her arms around Lucy's neck. "You are the BEST BFFL EVER!!!!"

"I know!"

CHAPTER 4

As in her vision, Evan was sitting on the couch when Mrs. Goldman let me in. She was wearing her new burnt- coral jacket. When he heard the door close, he looked up and saw her. He smiled. She took that as a good sign. She sat down next to him.

"So, you're having trouble in math?"

Kendra was confused at first. Math was her best subject. Then she remembered the 'white lie' Lucy had told her. "Oh, yeah, so, um, I don't think I'll be ready for the math test we have on Monday."

"Ok, so what don't you get?" his voice was calm, as if he had pretty girls over at his house every day. Oh, she hoped he didn't! It was bad enough he fell for that geeky girl, but if she was beat out by someone else, that would be worse.

"Ummm, I don't get converting fractions to decimals." She inched closer to him.

"Ok, well, let's take a look at the study guide. That usually has the stuff that'll be on the test.

" 'Kay!" She inched even closer to him. He inched back.

"So, the first part of this study guide has sample questions on fractions-to-decimals, so this is what we'll look at. The first problem is 'What is .4 in fraction form?' Do you know the answer?"

"Ummm… 4/10?"

"Very good! Next problem- .24 in percent form?"

"Uh, 24%?"

"Yup! Now onto the harder stuff!"

Kendra couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her arms around Evan's shoulders and pressed her lips up against his. Evan was shocked and was trying to pull away. All of a sudden, the two heard the front door open. Kendra eventually pulled away. There in the doorway stood Patrice, mouth agape. Evan wiped his mouth, then looked up. Evan and Patrice shared a look. Evan's showed "It's not what it looks like!" and Patrice's showed "Why would you lie to me?". Patrice ran out the door. Kendra waved her hand as if Patrice was no more significant than a fly. "Ah, don't worry about her, she should have known you were too good for her!"

Evan was furious. "YOU JUST SHUT UP! YOU TOTALLY RUINED MY CHANCES WITH PATRICE! DID YOU EVEN THINK AS TO HOW I MIGHT FEEL WHEN YOU KISSED ME?"

Uh-oh. Evan didn't like her. Now he hated her. "I'm so sorry, I just-"

"Don't even start with me. You go home right now and I will go and try to talk to Patrice. If she doesn't already hate me."

Evan stormed out the door. Kendra ran out after him and walked home. She called up Lucy and told her the disaster.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ken!"

"It's ok," Kendra managed between sobs.

"No, it's not. What can I do?"

"Nothing." Kendra sighed.

"There must be something. I'll think of something, I promise."

"Thank you, Luce, you're the best!" Kendra dried her eyes. She was hopeful. Lucy's plans always worked. Evan might not hate her after all!

"Ok, I'll call you back!"

"Okay, thanks so much! Bye!"

"Bye."

CHAPTER 5

The next day Evan came up to Kendra and apologized. He told her that Patrice understood and that if she could forgive him, too, that'd be great.

"No, I'm sorry, Evan, I almost risked your relationship with Patrice. I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, it turned out ok." He held out his hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." She shook it.


End file.
